


Prompts.

by EllaMcleod



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMcleod/pseuds/EllaMcleod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E&E prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one but here it is, I'm going to pist any one shots here send my suggestions if you want on here or on tumblr - ellamasar-mcleod

“Are we there yet?” Ella asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour.  
Erin pinched the bridge of her nose.   
“No Ella. We are not there yet. We still have about an hour to go.” Erin sighed, she loved her wife to do death, but travelling long distances with her with not a fun affair.  
Ella huffed. “But babe I’m boredddd, let’s stop and do something.”   
“We have stopped three times in the last hour Ella, and we are not stopping again until we get there, have a nap or something.” Erin said, slightly annoyed.  
“I’m not tired.” Ella pouted, and the keeper sighed yet again, turning up the radio. Erin smirked when she heard a familiar song come on as she turned the volume up even louder and began to sing along.

“Oh won’t you stay with me  
cause you’re all I need  
this ain’t love it’s clear to see  
but darling stay with me”  
Erin sang out loudly, exaggerating her actions.  
“Oh my god, you are never going to let me live that down are you.” Ella whined, burying her face in the palm of her hands.  
“Nope probably not.” The keeper chuckled.  
Ella tried to ignore her wife, but Erin singing had always done something to the defender. Hearing her soft voice, could calm Ella down in an instant, and suddenly she was no longer bored.

Somewhere along the way Ella fell asleep to the sound of Erin’s singing.   
Not tired my ass.  
Erin thought to herself as she looked over at her slumbering wife.   
When they pulled into the driveway of their new home, Erin just sat admiring the snoring girl next to her.   
how did I get so lucky? The keeper asked herself for the millionth time.   
Erin leaned over and placed a gently kiss to Ella’s flushed cheek, and gently ran her fingers through the defenders long hair. This caused Ella to stir awake, she stretched out the best she could in the confines of the vehicle and smiled widely when she realized they were stopped.  
“We’re here??” She asked enthusiastically.

“We’re here.” Erin confirmed with a big smile, opening the door of her jeep and hopping out. Like always the keeper hurried around the vehicle to open Ella’s door for her. This action never failed to get a blush out of Ella, even after all this time.   
“Why thank you lovely.” Ella said with a wink as she stepped out of the vehicle.  
“Anything for you m’lady.” Erin replied with a cheeky smile.  
Ella took in the gorgeous house standing before them. It was bigger than they needed for the two of them, but they had both fallen in love with it and couldn’t turn it down.   
“I can’t believe we finally get to live here.” Ella said contently.

The Keeper smiled reaching out for Ella’s hand, as they walked to the front door. Erin took out a key, unlocking the door and opening it before turning to Ella with a sly grin on her face.   
“Erin what…AH!” Ella shouted as she was swept off her feet, literally. Erin picked her up in one swift motion, cradling her bridal style.  
“Welcome home beautiful.” Erin said, softly kissing Ella before stepping over the threshold with her wife in her arms.   
“You are so cheesy.” Ella laughed, trying to wiggle out of the keepers strong arms.   
“don’t pretend you don’t love it.” Erin winked , finally putting Ella back on her feet.   
“You’t right, I love it and you my cheesy wife.” Ella wrapped her arms around the keepers neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss.  
It quickly became heated, Erin was just about to unzip Ella's jeans when the defenders stomach growled loudly.   
Erin burst out in laughter as Ella blushed and buried her face in the keepes neck.   
Stop blushing you goof, let's make some dinner, we can christen our new home later." She said with a wink, slapping Ella's butt as she walked past her to the kitchen. 

After Erin cooked, the couple ate in a comfortable silence on the balcony that looked out over the ocean. All either girl could think about was how blessed they were to be there with each other, and be able to call this beautiful place home. 

When they finished their food, the two girls washed the dishes together.  
"Let's take a bath babe." Ella suggested, wrapping her arms are the keeper.  
""Mm that sounds perfect." Erin agreed, pulling Ella towards the bathroom. 

 

Erin turned on the water, before turning back to Ella and walking over to her. The keeper's soft hand caressed Ella's cheeks, rubbing her thumb over her soft lips.   
Erin's hands slowly trailed down stopping at Ella's waist and gradually lifted her shirt over her head, trailing her cool fingers along every new inch of skin that was exposed.   
Next the keeper unhooked her wifes bra letting it slide down her arms and fall to where her shirt was discarded on the floor.   
Ella subconsciously slipped out of her jeans, and was soon standing naked in front of her wife.  
The keeper pressed her forehead to Ella's looking down and admiring the beautiful woman before her.   
"You are so gorgeous Ella." Erin spoke softly.   
The shorter girl blushed as she always did when Erin complimented her. And began to undress her wife. She would stop every time she revealed one of Erin's tattoo's and took a moment to trace the lines with her fingers.   
When both girls were undressed, they stood together for a moment, appreciating each others bodies.   
Eventually Ella took Erin's hand, leading her to the tub and shutting off the water. Ella got in first, and Erin followed quickly after, pressing her back in Ella's front. The two had always fit together perfectly, no matter who was holding who.   
Ella sighed contently, wrapping her arms around her keeper and pulling her in as close as possible.   
"I love you so much Erin." Ella mumbled into the keepers ear.   
"Love you more El." Erin stated simply.  
"That's not possible." Ella whispered, kissing the back of Erin's neck.   
"Careful Mrs McLeod, or you're going to start something." Erin spoke with a devilish grin.   
"That was the plan." Ella husked out, turning Erin's head to kiss her deeply. 

 

When the water began to cool, Erin got out, leaving Ella to wash her hair. 

As Ella stepped out of the tub, she noticed a little light peeking through the bottom of the bathroom door. Ella put on underwear and one of Erin's baggy t shirts before opening the door.   
The hallway was lined with small candles that lit a path to the living room.   
Ella followed the candles to find Erin standing by a blanket she had placed in front of the fireplace.   
"Erin..."   
"Shh. I know what you are going to say, and I know I didn't have to do all this. But i did sooo.." The keeper handed Ella a glass of wine before taking her hand and leading her to sit in front of the fire.   
Erin sat leaning against the couch and pulled her wife into her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   
"Perfect." Erin mumbled into Ella's hair.   
"What'd you say?" Ella asked.  
"I said this is perfect. There is no where I'd rather be than here with you in our new home I love you so much Ella."   
Ella smiled, "I love you too my crazy, talented, beautiful wife." 

The two sat in silence, sipping their wine and just enjoying each other's embrace. After a little while Ella broke the silence.  
"So about that whole christening the house thing.." Ella said, winking at Erin.  
"I believe we christened it pretty well in the bath." The keeper said with a sly grin.  
"True, but that was only the bathroom." Ella said, turning to look Erin in the eyes.  
The light from the fire made the keeper's eyes sparkle as she admired Ella's.   
"I like the way you think Mrs McLeod." Erin said, helping Ella to turn so she was straddling her lap.   
"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." The shorter girl whispered as she kissed down Erin's neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point making sure the keeper would have a few bruises in the morning.   
Ella took Erin's hand and moved it down her body towards her center.   
She leaned in slowly and whispered in her wife's ear. "Fuck me Erin."   
The keeper's breath hitched slightly, but she didn't have to be told twice. She quickly flipped them over, hovering over Ella and whispering I love you's as she kissed down her body and made love to her wife.


	2. true feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella likes Erin, Erin likes Ella, should make things easy right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this, I wrote it pretty fast, and I've had a lot of cold medicine today so we'll see how this goes...lol

“Erin could I talk to you?” A nervous Ella walked into the keeper’s room. -You can do this Ella, just tell her how you feel-

“Sure, what’s up thunder?” Erin smiled, pushing her sketchpad aside and making room for the forward on her bed. 

 

“Um well I’ve been thinking a lot lately about… well about my feelings, and my faith, and how they relate to each other…” Ella nervously tugged at the hem of her shirt as she thought about how she was going to say what was on her mind. 

 

Erin just sat confused, watching as Ella mulled over her thoughts. 

 

“I uh… I think I have feelings for you Erin, and that kind of really scares me but I think that hiding is is just making me miserable and I just need to be honest with myself and you.”

 

-She likes me? No, Ella is straight, she doesn’t like me, she is probably just confused, we can’t do this, she’ll just realize that it’s not what she really wants.-

 

“Ella… you made it pretty clear that you’re against gay couples in that interview… I… we have been spending a lot of time together since the season started, you probably just think you like me because we’ve gotten really close.” 

 

“Erin I…”

 

“I can’t do this with you Ella, whatever you think you feel will go away…” Erin fought off tears as she rejected the forward. -This is the right thing to do… It doesn’t matter how much I like her, we could never be together, there is no way she really likes you.- 

For a moment, Erin looked into Ella’s eyes, seeing the pain held within them she almost gave in, but she stayed strong.

 

“I.. I thought that…” 

 

“I don’t like you like that Ella. I’m sorry.” Erin said flatly before getting up and walking out of her room; she was gone before she could see the tears streaming down Ella’s face as she sat paralyzed on the keeper’s bed. 

-I really thought she liked me too, she’s right about me being confused, but these aren’t feelings that I can just throw away…-

 

\-----------------

“Thunder what happened?” Carm quickly stood from her bed as a crying Ella walked into her room. 

 

“She rejected me Carm… she doesn’t like me.” Ella’s words were muffled as she hugged her best friend, letting it all out. 

 

“What?! That’s bullshit Ella, that girl is nuts about you, what the hell is she doing.”

“Well apparently not… she was pretty clear about that, she just played off everything I said, saying I was confused, like I’m some teenage girl going through a faze or something.” 

 

Carm sighed as she realized why the keeper had done what she did. “Hey bud it’s gonna be okay, I’m really sorry, I know it was hard for you to come clean about all that.” Carm hugged the forward tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“I.. I really thought she liked me Carm…” Ella sniffled, wiping her eyes. 

“I know buddy…” 

-I am going to kill Erin.- Carm shook that thought from her head momentarily as she comforted Ella, she would deal with her idiot of a best friend later. 

 

\-------------------

“Ow! What was that for.” Erin held her arm, after being punched by Carm in the locker room after training. They were the only one’s still there, so Carm wasn’t worried about anyone hearing. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how hard it was for Ella to admit her feelings to you!?”

 

“Carm, you and I both know Ella isn’t gay, she is just-”

“If you say confused I will punch you even harder.” Carm threatened, shooting daggers at the keeper. “Ella may not be gay, but she sure as hell is head over heals for you, and you of all people shouldn’t be one to say this is some stupid little “phase” I know you have feelings for her, and I know she has real feelings for you, you know how I know that? Because It’s all her and I have talked about for the last three and half weeks!” 

“She... She really…” Erin couldn’t believe what the defender was telling her.

“Yes dumbass she really likes you. That poor girl has been tearing herself apart trying to accept these new feelings and then you pull this when I know you feel the exact same way. I know why you said what you did, and I get it buddy I really do. I know you’ve been down the straight girl path and I know how much that girl hurt you, but this is different E. Ella may be confused, and on top of that, feeling guilty because you know how important her faith is to he but the feelings she has for you are real bud.” 

 

The keeper broke down, falling into Carm’s arms. “What have I done”

 

“Hey it’s gonna be okay buddy, you can fix this.” 

“How? She hasn’t even looked at me since she told me.” 

“You’ll figure it out Erin, I know you will, give her a bit of time maybe? Don’t push her right now.”

“Okay… thanks Carm… and thanks for talking some sense into me.”

“That’s what I’m here for, I’ve practically turned into a counsellor for you to crazy kids.” Carm laughed, trying to lighten the mood.”

 

\-------------------

 

About a week later, all the red stars girls had decided to go out for drinks. Ella was still ignoring Erin, and the keeper was growing worried that she wouldn’t be able to fix this. 

 

“What can I get for you?” The bartender smiled at Ella. 

“Rum and coke please.” 

“Coming right up.” The blonde girl, shot another smile at the forward before turning to make her drink.” 

 

“Here you go.” Ella went to hand the bartender money, when she stopped her. 

“It’s on the house.” Smiling again, the woman winked at Ella.

“Are you sure? What-”

“You look like you needed a pick me up.”

“Oh… um thank you, I guess I kind of did.” 

“Don’t mention it, someone as beautiful as you deserves to have a smile on their face.” The forward blushed a little. -Is she..? no she’s just being nice.- 

Ella kept the conversation with the bartender going for a while, occasionally the blonde woman would reach across the bar and touch Ella’s arm or hand with a smile. The forward was unaware of the pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. 

Erin watched from across the bar as the bartender was practically throwing herself at an obviously oblivious Ella. After a few more minutes she couldn’t take it anymore. Erin downed the rest of her drink and walked quickly across the room the the forward. 

 

“Ella I need to talk to you.” Erin said, though she was glaring at the bartender as she spoke.

 

“Not now Erin.”

“Ella please.” Erin turned her glare away from the blonde who was shooting daggers at the keeper. She gazed into Ella’s eyes and pleaded with her own. 

The forward wanted so badly to be able to turn Erin down but she couldn’t. She grabbed the keeper’s and pulled her behind herself as she walked quickly to the exit. 

“What the fuck was that.” The bartender scoffed as she angrily watched Ella and Erin leave.

 

When they got outside, Ella let go of the keeper’s hand, much to her own dismay as she couldn’t help but love the feeling of the contact with Erin. 

 

“What do you want.” Ella spat, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Ella I’m so sorry.” Erin started. “I was stupid, and thought I was protecting myself. I didn’t realize how much you had been thinking about all of this before you came to me…”

The forward shook her head “ Maybe if you had just listened to what I had to say you would have.” She turned to leave but Erin quickly grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

“I didn’t mean it Ella, any of it. I… I like you so much it hurts, when I realized I had feelings for you I knew that we could never be together, because knew… I thought I knew how you felt. So when you told me you had feelings for me I got scared, I got involved with a straight girl once and it ended really badly, I was scared of getting hurt again so I just tried to play it off. I’m so sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t care about you, and that what you were feeling wasn’t valid, or real. I’m sorry that I was stupid and I’m sorry that I lied about how I felt. You are so beautiful Ella.. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and if you’ll let me, I’d really like to have the chance to take you on a date.” 

Ella was speechless, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. “You… you really mean that?” 

“I really do.” The keeper reached up, lightly brushing her thumbs across Ella’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. There face were only a few inches apart, as Erin’s slipped down from Ella’s the gaze at her lips. “Can I kiss you Ella?” She whispered lightly. 

“”I thought you’d never ask.” The forward closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Erin’s forcefully. She wrapped her arms around the keepers neck, pulling her close as Erin’s hands rested low on the forwards back.. Neither girl knew how long they stayed like that, but it didn’t matter to them. When they finally pulled away for air, both girl let out a small gasp.

“Wow.” Ella huffed out, nuzzling into the keeper. 

“Yeah...”

“Do you want to head home?” Ella asked quietly.” 

“Sure, I think the bartender will miss you though.” Erin chuckled, as Ella looked at her quizzically.

“Could you really not tell that she was flirting with you that whole time?”

“She…? Really?

“Yup.”

“Well that doesn’t matter.” Ella stated with a wink as she took Erin’s hand and began walking down the street. 

“There is only one girl I’ve got my eye on.”


	3. Give me a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promt: Erin has the reputation of being a player and is shut down by Ella, can she change her mind?

"No." Ella stated flatly. 

"No? What do you-"

"I mean no. Simple as that Erin, I know you probably aren't used to being turned down but this is how it goes, you asked I said no end of story." 

"Can I ask why?" The keeper was completely baffled, girls never rejected her. 

 

"I'm not looking for someone to hook up with Erin, and god knows that's all you ever want. So no I don't want to be added to your list of one night stands."

 

"But I don't-"

"Goodnight Erin." The forward turned, leaving a confused Erin alone at the bar. 

 

Little did Ella know that was not what the keeper wanted. Sure she had a reputation around Houston, but underneath the "player" facade was an insecure girl who used hookups for an ego boost. 

Since a certain forward was traded to Houston however, there was only one girl that Erin wanted. 

 

\-----------

"She turned me down Carm."

"Well can you really be that surprised bud? I know she's only been here a month, but it doesn't take much to hear about Erin McLeod around this place." 

 

"Dammit Carm, you know why I'm like that." 

Erin shouted, she hated that she was known for being a player, but only her and Carm knew that it was all a cover to hide her insecurities from when she was younger. 

 

"Exactly, I know, but Ella doesn't! I'm sorry bud, but if you are really serious about this girl then you're just going to have to show her the real you, the you that I know."

 

"How am I going to do that?" 

 

"Well for starters, i'd suggest not sleeping with any more girls." 

 

\------------

 

“Hey Ella.” 

“What do you want Erin?” Ella asked, annoyed.

“Geez can’t I just say hello without wanting anything, we are teammates you know.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t come over here to try and get me to change my mind about going out with you?” 

“No, trust me you’ll know when I put that plan into action. So I repeat, hey Ella.” Erin smiled obnoxiously.

“Please don’t, and fine, hello Erin, lovely to see you.” the forward stated sarcastically.

 

“Let me buy your coffee.” Erin offered after Ella ordered.

“Really that’s your big plan? Buy me coffee then I’ll go out with you?” Ella scoffed.

 

“Not at all, like I said you’ll know when I’m trying, this is just me being nice.” Erin handed a bill to the barista after ordering her own drink.

“I didn’t know you were nice.” Ella said with a wink.

“You don’t know a lot about me honey.” 

 

Erin smirked as she grabbed her coffee and left the shop. She carried a knowing smile all the way back to her jeep as the forward watched her walk away.

 

-She’s just trying to get in your head, stay strong Ella… and stop checking out her butt! Dammit- Ella thought to herself. -Why did her ass have to look so nice in those pants.-

 

\------------

 

“Here let me help you with that.” The keeper took some of the many grocery bags hanging from Ella’s hands as she walked into their apartment building. 

“Were you waiting for me or something?” Ella asked incredulously.

“Oh you’re welcome Ella, anytime really.” Erin winked, holding the door open for Ella as she shook her head, walking inside. They made their way up the one flight of stairs, Ella set her bags down to unlock her door. Before she went in she turned to the keeper. “Um thank you, you can just leave them there I’ve got it.” 

Erin shook her head. “Don’t be silly, I’ll bring them in.” 

The forward was about to protest when Erin walked by her with the groceries, bringing them straight to the kitchen.

“Every one of these places is exactly the same, if I didn’t know any better I’d think this was my place..” Erin said shaking her head. 

“Yeah they are pretty boring, but what can we expect on our salaries.” 

“You just have to make it your own. You’ve got nothing on the walls.” 

“What do you suggest I put up there.” Ella asked, eyeing the keeper.

“You need some artwork, let me paint you something.” Erin offered with a genuine smile, Ella wasn’t sure if she’d seen before.

“You paint?” 

“One of the many things you don’t know about me.” 

“So is this you putting your little plan into action then? You’re going to paint me something incredible and then I’ll fall in love with you?”

“No, I just hate boring apartments, as for my plan, I don’t do anything little, and as for the falling in love with me after seeing my art? That’s out of my control honey.”

“Stop calling me honey.” 

“Whatever you say beautiful, I’ll get on that painting.” 

“How about you just call me Ella.” 

“We’ll see, bye gorgeous.” The keeper was out the door before Ella could come up with a response.

-She’s persistent, I’ll give her that much.-

 

\------------------

“Seriously? Are you stalking me or something?” 

Erin looked over Ella for a moment, then down at herself. “We are literally on the same soccer team Ella, this is the stadium where we practice.”

 

“Oh… yeah nevermind.” Ella blushed, turning away and hoping that Erin hadn’t noticed. 

She did. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” The keeper said, sneaking up behind Ella in the locker room.

“I was not-”

“Yes you were, I’m pretty sure you don’t always look like a tomato, but like I said,” Erin winked at the forward, “it was cute.” before walking out to the pitch. 

 

Ella stood there for a moment composing herself before following Erin. 

-So much for not letting her get to you-

 

\-------------

Ella was looking down at her phone as she walked towards the door of her apartment and didn’t see who was standing there waiting for her.

“Hey Ella funny seeing you here.” 

The forwards head snapped up at Erin’s voice.

“Okay seriously?”

“Calm down, I come bearing gifts. Well a gift.” The keeper held up a fairly large canvas covered with a beautiful interpretation of the chicago skyline. 

Ella’s jaw dropped at the sight. “You.. you really did this? In one night?” 

The keeper shrugged. “I work fast.” 

“Erin this is seriously amazing, you should like sell these, you’d be rich!”

Erin chuckled. “I do sell some actually, I wouldn’t say I’m rich, but it definitely helps.” 

“That’s amazing, you are so talented.” The forward said as she walked into her apartment, followed by the keeper.

 

Erin leaned the painting against the wall as Ella switched on the radio and played some music quietly. 

“I love this song.” Erin stated with a smile before starting to sing along softly.

Ella watched in awe as she witnessed apparently another talent of the keeper who like she had said, she really knew nothing about.

“Erin you are incredible, seriously save some talent for the rest of us yeah?” 

The keeper blushed slightly, she wasn’t used to many people complimenting her, she didn’t sing in public often. 

“Thank you Ella, that means a lot coming from you.” 

The looked at eachother for a moment before Ella turned away. “Where should I hang this?” She asked, picking up the painting.

“How about riiiight… here.” Erin pointed to a spot on the living room wall. 

“Okay, I don’t really have anything to hang it right now… but I will put it there when I can.” 

Ella turned back to the keeper, to find she was standing quite close now looking at the forward. 

“What are you looking at?” Ella whispered, getting nervous at the proximity of Erin. 

“You. You’re beautiful.” 

“Erin…” The keeper took the painting from Ella’s hands at set it off to the side, stepping closer to Ella. She kept walking forward until Ella’s back was pressed against the wall behind her. 

She brought her hand up, pushing a stray piece of hair away from the forwards eye. 

“Just tell me no if you want me to stop.” Erin whisper as she slowly leant her closer.

When there lips were only a breath apart Ella couldn’t resist anymore. She closed the gap quickly, pressing her lips hard against Erin’s. It became heated very quickly, Ella was about to tug the keeper’s shirt over her head when Erin pulled back.

“Ella wait.” She husked out with her hands still firmly planted on the forwards hips.

“What? I thought you wanted to…”

A sad look came across Erin’s face as she took a step back. 

“I don’t just want to sleep with you Ella can’t you see that? I care about you.” Erin took Ella’s hand and lead her over to the couch.

 

“I know you turned me down because you’ve heard about all the girls I slept with, and I’m not someone to deny that, because I did. That’s not what I want from you Ella, and it never has been. I didn’t sleep with all those girls just because I wanted to, I did it because it made me feel better about myself, like someone actually wanted me. I’ve always been insecure about my body and myself in general, no one ever paid attention to me or cared about me. I was just the chubby gay girl. When I moved here, and people started noticing me, I used them to feel good about myself. Every time I would hook up with a girl it would give me that little ego boost that I constantly need to get through the day…”

 

“Erin I…I’m so sorry that I didn’t get to know you before judging you, I wish I could take it back.”

“I don’t blame you Ella, I just hope that maybe you’ll let me ask you out again?” 

“I would love that.”

“Good, because I plan on taking you on a lot of dates in my lifetime beautiful.”


	4. Set Her Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this is, It just kind of came out and I ran with it, comments always appreciated

Carm shook her head as she walked into her, Ella, and Erin’s apartment to find Ella and Erin spooning on the couch. This wasn’t an uncommon thing since Ella had recently come to terms with her feelings for the keeper. However there was a big roadblock standing in front of those feelings in the form of Melissa Tancredi. 

 

Ella woke up first and untangled herself from the taller girl walking into the kitchen where she smelled food cooking.

 

“Hey Carm.”

“Hey lover girl.” 

“What are yo-”

“Oh shut it you know what i’m talking about, you need to be careful El.” 

 

“Carm I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“That doesn’t mean you won’t.” 

“Who do you think I am? I’m not trying to break them up.” 

“You might not be trying to E but you have to take Erin’s feelings into account here. She’s too nice for her own good, and you and I both know she’s got feelings for you that we all know she can’t act on.” 

“Carm I-”

“She loves Mel, and yes she has feelings for you too, but they have been together for 3 years Ella and you can’t mess with that, you have to respect their relationship and let it run it’s course.” 

“You’re the one who told me she liked me! You’re the one who said I need to accept my feelings! And now you are telling me not to do that!”

 

“Ella you know I’m proud of you for accepting how you feel, and I know how difficult that was for you. And El you and I both know those two have an expiration date, hell I’d bet the two of them know that but you have to let it end on it’s own.”

 

“She’s not happy Carm.” 

“Ella…”

“She’s not! She is not happy with Mel, sure she loves her, of course she does three years is a long time, but being in love doesn’t equal being happy.” 

 

Carm took a deep breath before continuing.

“Ella I know how hard it is to not be able to act on feelings okay? I’ve been there, but please promise me you aren’t going to do anything stupid? I know you haven’t yet, and maybe cuddling doesn’t mean anything when it’s all of us together but I know and you know that you both feel something when it’s just the two of you, and you can’t tempt yourself like that.” 

 

“Fuck.. I just-”

 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Carm and Ella’s heads flashed to the doorway of the kitchen where Erin walked in.

 

Ella stuttered for a moment before Carm cut in.

“I was just bugging this one about covering her dinner shift.”

 

Ella let out a sigh of relief as Carm saved her ass from an awkward conversation.

“Well it smells great Carm, maybe it’s a good thing you took over.” The keeper smirked, looking over to Ella who had a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

“Hey! I’m a great cook thank you very much, you canadians just have weird taste.” 

 

“You just keep telling yourself that thunder.” 

 

 

After dinner Ella was walking to her room when she heard Erin arguing with someone that could only be Melissa. 

The forward reluctantly pressed her ear against the door to try and hear better.

 

“I know that Mel! I just feel like you aren’t taking my feelings into account at all!”

 

“This has nothing to do with her and you know it!” 

 

“No! You always do this! You always blame something or someone else for our problems!”

 

“Mel! Do not bring Ella into this! She has nothing to do with us!”

 

Ella jumped back from the door when her name was spoken. 

-why were they fighting about her?-

 

Before she heard anything that she would regret knowing the forward quickly went to her room shutting the door. 

 

Around 10pm Ella was awoken when she heard someone creak her door open. She had fallen asleep with the lights on so after rubbing her eyes she saw Erin poking her head in the room. 

 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry I saw the light on and thought you were up I can go…”

 

“No no it’s fine really.” Ella sat up and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

 

“Are you okay? I heard you and Mel arguing when I passed your room earlier.” The forward spoke shyly hoping she hadn’t been caught.

 

“Oh you uh… You heard that?”

 

“Just in passing.” Ella stated quickly. 

 

“Oh okay, well um yeah we had another fight, I uh I think we’re okay but I don’t know i’m just kind of tired of fighting you know? I just want to be-”

“Happy.” Ella finished Erin’s sentence quietly. 

 

“Yeah, happy… I just, she used to make me the happiest girl in the world and now I feel like all we do is fight.” 

 

“I think sometimes people hold onto relationships for the memories. Because when you think about the memories they make you happy and then you mistake those happy memories for truly being happy.” 

 

“You aren’t a memory…” Erin spoke under her breath.

 

“What?” 

“You aren’t a memory, you make me happy right now.” 

 

Both girls looked up at each other and felt that spark that had been there since the first day they met.

 

“Ella…” The keeper spoke softly as she inched closer to the forward. They were only a few inches apart and could feel each other's breath on their lips. 

 

Erin kept leaning in, waiting for a sign from Ella that she didn’t want this too. 

 

“Erin wait.” The forward said suddenly when the keeper’s lips were just a breath away from hers. 

 

“We can’t, I can’t… You’re still with Mel. We can’t do this while you’re still with Mel.”

 

Ella took a deep breath as she stopped the keeper from doing something that she wanted more than anything. 

 

“Fuck…” Erin whispered out. “I’m so sorry Ella that was out of line.” 

“Don’t apologize… I want it too you know, stopping you from kissing me was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

“You… You said we can’t while i’m with Mel… Does that mean you would have if we weren’t together?...”

 

“Of course dummy, I thought it was pretty obvious.” 

 

Erin blushed. “I don’t know I thought I was kind of making it up I guess. I didn’t think someone like you would like someone like me.” 

 

“Someone like… What does that mean?” 

 

“Well you’re kind of perfect.”

 

“I’m far from perfect Erin.” 

 

“You’re perfect in my eyes.” Erin looked into Ella’s eyes and knew she needed to go before she did something she regretted. 

“I… I should probably go.”

“Stay?” Ella asked without thinking. “I mean, i didn’t…”

 

“Ella it’s okay, I can stay.” Erin knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself, holding the forward in her arms was something she couldn’t resist. 

 

The next morning Carm burst into Ella’s room causing the two slumbering girls to jump up.

 

“Erin I hate to interrupt but you need get out here, you have a visitor.” 

“What? Who’s here?” 

“Your girlfriend.”

“Melissa’s here?!” Erin quickly got up but Ella grabbed her arm before she could walk out. 

 

“I need you to promise me something.” The forward said seriously. 

“Anything.”

“Don’t do anything for me. I don’t know what you are going to say, but whatever you do, make it for yourself. Don’t think about me, think about you, and what you really want, not what I want, not what Mel wants. Okay?”

“I promise.” Erin kissed the blonde’s temple and slowly walked out to the living room. 

 

“Mel, what are you doing here?” 

“We promised each other no more fighting on the phone so I got on a plane and flew out here so we could talk.” 

“You flew all the way here to talk?” 

“Yeah I think we have a lot to talk about.” 

 

As soon as the couple sat across from each other in the living room Erin burst.

“Mel I almost kissed Ella.” Erin blurted out suddenly.

“I’m so sorry, but she stopped me I swear, nothing happened.” 

 

“I knew you’d go to her when you hung up last night.”

“Mel-”

“Let me finish. I knew you’d go to her but I was okay with it because I trust you. Through anything I have always trusted you, I trusted that even if you did kiss Ella that you would tell me. I know I suck at expressing my feelings but you’ve always been an open book. Do you remember the last thing you said to me last night before ending the call?” Melissa asked seriously. 

Erin thought back to their conversation, it was mostly a blur of the two yelling back and forth and she honestly couldn’t remember. 

 

“You said ‘why can’t you listen to me like Ella does.’” 

 

Erin looked to the ground as her words came back to her. 

“You know, when I got on that plane I thought I was coming to fight for you, about halfway here I realized I was coming to set you free.” 

 

“I never meant for any of this to happen. I do love you Mel, I hope you know that.” 

 

“We don’t chose who we fall in love with Erin, you taught me that remember? And I believe you, if you didn’t love me you would have kissed her, and you would have given up on us a long time ago when things started to get difficult. I love you too Erin.” 

 

Erin stood up and gave the taller girl a hug. “Thank you Mel.” The keeper mumbled into her shoulder. 

“Go get your girl.” Mel was putting on a brave face and Erin saw right through it

. “I hope you don’t mind but Carm said I can stay in her room for the night.”

“Of course not, it’s no problem.” 

“Thanks, seriously though I meant it, go get her. God knows that girl’s had to wait long enough for you.” 

Erin let out a small chuckle and wiped the few tears from her cheek. “You’re an amazing person Mel, don’t ever forget that.” 

The striker smiled before shooing Erin off down the hall. 

 

Erin walked straight into Ella’s room, where the forward was pacing in circles. 

 

“Erin what happened?”

 

She walked straight up to Ella and took her face into her hands.

 

“Don’t stop me this time.” 

 

She whispered right before she pressed her lips softly against Ella’s. Both girls felt fireworks as their lips finally connected for the first time. After what seemed like both an eternity and only a few seconds, the keeper pulled away slowly. “wow.” Both girls whispered at the same time with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Carm was right.” Ella blushed. 

“About what?”

“Girls are better kissers.”

Both girls laughed, and Erin leaned in again to connect their lips once more.

“I’m glad you think so.” The keeper smirked, pulling Ella into a tight hug.

 

After a minute Ella pulled back. “Is Melissa still here?”

“Yeah, she is staying the night in Carm’s room, why?” 

“There is something I need to do, I’ll be right back.” 

Ella was out the door before Erin could stop her. 

 

She found Melissa lounging on the couch watching a show on tv. 

 

“Melissa?” She asked nervously. 

 

“Come to thank me?” Melissa asked jokingly. 

 

“Um well kind of yeah… is that weird?” 

“No, and I guess now is a good time for me to thank you too then.” 

“What? Why are you thanking me?” 

 

“For not letting Erin kiss you, for not letting her be a cheater. You and I both know that no matter how happy she is, she would never have forgiven herself if she had kissed you last night. But also, for not kissing her yourself, and for not stealing her from me, to other people it may seem like you kind of stole her but you didn’t, you let us take care of us before anything happened and I really am greatful for that.” 

 

“Soo you don’t hate me then?” Ella asked kind of relieved. 

“Trust me, if I hated you, you would know. I have nothing against you Ella, you are clearly the one she is supposed to be with, and if anyone in this world deserves to be happy it is that girl, just do me one favour alright?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t ever let her go.” 

“I don’t plan on it.” Ella gave a genuine smile to the Canadian before turning to go back to her room.


	5. Now?

Ella took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.   
She had seen Erin sad before, she had seen her cry, and breakdown after a loss. However nothing could could compare to this moment. Ella had never seen her keeper utterly and completely broken like she was now.

Erin was sitting on the edge of her bed looking straight ahead at the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy and the circles under them were darker and more defined than before.   
The keeper was wearing one of Ella's old baggy Illinois University hoodies.

Ella had to fight to hold back her tears at the sight of Erin. She knew she had to be the strong one right now though, she had to hold it together for her girl.   
The defender slowly made her way across the room to the bed. She sat down next to Erin and took the keeper's hand in her own giving it a light squeeze. Ella turned, facing Erin and after a moment the keeper turned her head and her eyes met Ella's. 

"I'm sorry." Erin collapsed into Ella's arms, speaking just above a whisper. 

"Shhh baby, don't apologize." Ella spoke quietly, as she held her keeper tight rubbing soft circles on her back. 

"I t tried El... I tried s so hard to w win for you... I...." Erin tried speaking through her tears until her voice gave out.

Ella swallowed back her own tears and pulled back a little, placing her hands on either side of Erin's face. 

"Hey... Erin I am so proud of you, you have to know that. You played absolutely incredible this whole tournament. I am so sorry it didn't end how you wanted and deserved but baby you can't blame yourself, I won't let you do that. You showed the whole world just how great you are, and I could not be more proud of the way you represented your country. And I know that everyone has probably told you already that it's not your fault and that it'll be okay. The truth is baby it's not gonna be okay for a while. It is going to hurt like hell for a long time, but I can promise you that I will be right here by your side every step of the way. I love you. I love you so so much my beautiful girl, and I know that there probably isn't anything I can say right now that will make you feel any better, but I need you to hear me when I say that how you guys finished in no way reflects how talented you are, nor does it take away from the fact that you are the number one female goalkeeper in the world right now no matter what anybody else says. So I'm going to stop talking now, we are going to stay here and I am going to hold you." Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her thumbs wiped a few stray tears for her partner's eyes. 

Erin couldn't find the power the speak as she looked into Ella's eyes, she saw everything she ever wanted in that moment, she had also never felt so exposed. Ella had never seen her like this and that scared her, making the keeper feel a bit insecure. 

Ella could feel how tense Erin was, she laid back on the bed, letting it be the keepers choice to lay with her.   
After a moment of hesitation Erin curled into her girlfriend's side, Ella wrapped her arms around her keeper pulling her as close as possible and kissing her forehead. 

"I love you Erin, get some sleep baby."   
"Stay.." Erin whispered out sadly.  
"Always babe, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Ella spoke quietly as her tears began to overpower her.

Erin tried to talk again but all that came out were silent sobs.   
"Shh you don't have to say anything love, it's okay." 

Eventually the keeper drifted off into a slumber. Ella finally let her tears fall freely as she watched her girl sleep, before drifting off herself. 

 

Around four o clock in the afternoon Ella woke up with Erin still curled up in her arms. The forwards own shirt was stained with Erin’s tears. Ella rubbed gentle circles on the keeper’s back as she placed a kiss to her temple. After a moment Erin’s eyes pulled open slowly. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before focusing in on Ella.   
“Thank you…” Erin said just above a whisper.  
“For what?”  
“For being here.”   
“There is no place I’d rather be. I’m so sorry that you didn’t get as far as you’d hoped but I don’t think any less of you babe, you have to know that. You are absolutely amazing and I am so proud to be with the best keeper in the world. I love you Erin.”

“I love you too Ella.” Erin leaned up and kissed Ella, it started off slow, but quickly became heated until Ella pulled away for a moment.   
“Honey I love you, but you need a shower…” Ella said with a chuckle, standing up and reaching out a hand for the keeper to take. 

Erin let out a small smile for the first time since Ella had arrived. “Only if you’re joining me.”

“Well of course.” 

 

"When do we have to go back to houston?" Erin asked when they were finished in the shower. 

"We go back in ten days."   
Erin smiled a little, grateful that she would have time alone with Ella before they had to go back. 

"Why don't we go somewhere for lunch?" Ella asked, she knew they keeper probably wouldn't feel up to going out much but she didn't want her to just sit at home. 

"Could we just stay in and eat babe?"   
"If we eat here we are going for a walk after." Ella reasoned.   
Erin sighed a little but she knew that the forward wouldn't give in. "Alright." 

 

\--------------------

Ella and Erin walked hand in hand through the park just across the street from their vancouver apartment.   
Eventually they found a nice shaded spot to sit by a tree. Ella sat with her back against the tree and Erin sat between her legs pressed into the forwards front. 

Erin took the forwards hand that was wrapped around her and played with her ring.   
After a few moments the keeper mumbled something.

"What was that babe?" Ella asked?  
Erin paused, unsure of herself. "What if we got married..." She said finally.   
Ella didn't know how to respond.   
"Married? Like now?"   
"I mean not this minute now... But while we're here in Vancouver."

Ella looked at Erin with wide eyes. “Did you just propose to me?” 

Erin’s words caught up with her and she blushed at her crazy ‘proposal’.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I will marry you, even though that was like the wierdest proposal ever and you didn’t actually ask. Let’s get married.” 

“Wait!” Erin quickled repositioned herself so she was on one knee in front of Ella. 

“So this is crazy and I can’t believe I’m doing this right here and now without even giving you a ring but…   
Ella you are the love of my life, I am so completely in love with you and I’ll never be able to adequately describe what I feel for you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring human I’ve ever met and I can’t believe that I get to spend my life with somebody as perfect as you. I love you so much Ella Masar. Will you marry me?” The keeper’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked into the eyes of the woman of her dreams.

“Erin Katrina Mcleod, there is nothing I want more than to be your wife. So yes I will absolutely marry you because you are my person and the best thing to ever happen to me in this lifetime. I love you so much.”


	6. Our night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, not sure about this one

Erin wasn’t much of a partier, but to be honest she was pretty pissed about losing to Illinois so she didn’t bother to fight it when Carm started dragging her out to a post game party.

“You need to loosen up buddy, it’s not your fault we lost, that girl… whatever her name is has one of the best records out there, her shots are nearly impossible to stop.” 

“I know I know, I had it though, I tipped it, and her name is Ella Masar, top scorer in the country at the moment.” Erin grumbled as the two friends walked across campus to where the party was.

“I know you did buddy, but this is what drinking is for, to forget things and put you in a better mood.”

“Carm you know I hate drinking.” 

“I’m not saying you have to get blackout drunk Erin just have some fun, find a cute girl to bring a drink to.” Carm winked with a suggestive smirk.   
“And don’t expect me back in our room tonight if you know what I’m saying.”

“I wish I didn’t.” Erin shook her head.

 

After a couple drinks and a few short conversations with teammates, Erin was about to leave when she bumped into someone, causing them to lose their balance and drop their drink. She quickly reached out and grabbed onto the stranger's arm to keep her steady. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The keeper spoke quickly, looking up and meeting with the softest blue eyes she’d ever seen.

“It’s okay really, at least the cup wasn’t glass.” The stranger spoke cheerfully in a slightly raspy voice.

Erin stuttered as she looked over the girl, she was a little shorter than the keeper and had long blonde hair flowing over her right shoulder. When Erin met the girls eyes again she realised she had seen those eyes before from a distance. They looked straight into hers after scoring the lone goal in the game earlier that day. 

“So are you going to offer to get me a new drink or not?” The blonde girl smirked oblivious to the keeper’s thoughts. Erin could tell the girl was a few drinks in already.

“You think I’m going to get a drink for the girl who scored on me today?” Erin challenged, finally releasing the girl's arm. 

“I actually don’t go by ‘girl’ my name is E-”

“Ella. I know who you are, I’m a keeper it’s my job to know about the best goal scorer in the country.” 

“Interesting, because it happens to be my job as a striker to know about the best goalkeeper which would be you Erin.”

“Well now that we’ve gotten introductions out of the way I was just leaving.” Erin went to turn around when she was pulled back. 

“You know, a nice person would get a drink for someone who’s drink they spilled.” 

“I don’t recall saying I was nice.” Erin smirked as she looked into the strikers eyes again. Damn were they ever blue. 

 

Erin did end up getting Ella a drink. In fact she got her many drinks as the night went on the two fell into easy conversation. Neither girl was drunk but both were definitely on the verge of that. 

And after a couple more drinks Ella pulled Erin up to dance. After a couple minutes a slower song came on and Erin pulled the striker in close. The two swayed slowly in their own world, with Ella’s arms around the keeper’s neck playing with a few stray hairs while Erin’s hands were planted firmly on the strikers hips. 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Erin whispered with her lips almost pressed flush against Ella’s ear. 

The striker’s cheeks flushed as she look down at her feet. 

Erin was quick to pull her chin up, bringing Ella’s face within an each of her own.

To the keeper’s surprise Ella closed the distance, placing a quick kiss to Erin’s soft lips. She started to back away but Erin pressed her palm into Ella’s lower back pulling her in and capturing her lips in a much more passionate kiss.   
Ella gasped and the keeper took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.   
Neither girl knew how long they were there but after what seemed like hours and only seconds Erin pulled back momentarily and took Ella’s hand and began to lead her out of the now almost empty room. 

Ella was on a high from their kiss and there was nothing she wanted more than to have her lips on the keepers again. Her mind was foggy from the alcohol and she wasn’t thinking about anything or anyone else. 

 

 

Erin woke up with Ella on top of her, there was no way for her to move without waking the forward she she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and watched her sleep.   
Erin’s mind was a little foggy from all the alcohol but the memories of last night were prominent in the keeper’s head. Her night with Ella felt like so much more than a hook up, she barely knew the girl but she knew that she didn’t want this to be a one time thing. 

About an hour later Ella began to wake up, she snuggled closer into Erin if that were even possible. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Erin whispered. Ella was adorable when she was all tired. 

“G’morning.” She mumbled out, rubbing her face. 

After a moment, Ella looked up at Erin when something clicked in her head. She immediately panicked and quickly got up to find her clothes. 

“I’m sorry I have to go.” 

“Ella wait.” Erin sat up quickly ignoring her headache. 

“I am so sorry Erin.” Ella’s eyes met the keeper’s as she rushed out the door tears streaming down her cheeks, and the look she saw was one that she’d never forget. 

Erin sat in her bed staring at the door in disbelief. 

 

 

 

 

“Okay seriously, you two have been dancing around each other for weeks! What the hell is going on between you guys!” Carm shouted, she was tired of the nervous energy radiating around the apartment between her best friend, and the girl who was quickly becoming like a sister to her. 

Ella looked from Carm to Erin anxiously, she wantrd to talk to the keeper but she wouldn't even look at her. 

"Don't worry about it Carm." Erin spoke harshly and stood from the couch.

"No seriously what could have possibly-  
Oh my god." Carm's eyes went wide as something clicked in her head.

"Ella is the girl. The one who has pretty much stopped you from living your life the last five years." Carm looked between Erin and the forward waiting for someone to speak up.  
"One of you please tell me I'm wrong. Seriously Ella tell me you are not the reason that my bestfriend hasn't gone on a single second date in five years." 

Ignoring Carm's question, Ella stood, grabbing Erin’s hand and pulled her down the hall to her room much to Erin’s protest. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Erin almost shouted.

“We need to talk about this.” 

“Really? You want to talk now? Because I’m pretty sure you had five years to say something and you never did so…” 

“Erin please let me explain.” The striker pleaded, her eyes were watery as she begged Erin to hear her out. 

“Thirteen times…” Erin spoke in almost a whisper.

 

“What?”

“We played each other thirteen more times in our college careers after that night.” The keeper let out a shaky breath almost laughing with a sad smile across her face. “Thirteen times and you never so much as looked me in the eyes.”

“Erin I…” 

“You had thirteen chances! Now you want to explain yourself? After all these years, of me wondering what I did to deserve that. I get that that we were drunk and sure maybe people don’t often stick around after a hookup so maybe I was stupid to think it meant more than that but I guess I just really thought you felt the same thing I did… Apparently I was mistaken.” 

“I felt it too.” The forward whispered lowly with a shaky breath. 

“What?”

“You weren’t wrong, that night was so much more than a one night stand to me, and I have never once thought of it that way. And when I say I’ve thought about it I mean it. It hasn’t left my head since that day five years ago.” 

“How the hell can you say that? How can you sit here and tell me that it meant something when you ran out like that on me without any reason at all.”

Ella took a deep breath as she spoke the truth. “I had a boyfriend.” 

Erin’s jaw dropped. “You… Are you serious?” 

“Erin I don’t know what happened, but the moment I looked into your eyes that night I knew that you were someone special. Something clicked inside of me and inside I knew that it was wrong but when I kissed you I just went with it. As the night went on and we drank more I couldn’t even remember why I shouldn’t be doing what I was doing. When I woke up and was hit with reality again I panicked. I realized what I had done but the problem was that what I felt guilty for wasn’t that I had cheated on my partner, it was that I knew I had to go because I didn’t deserve you. I hated myself for cheating and to this day I haven’t forgiven myself. When I got back to school I told him immediately. He tried to tell me it was okay that it was just a drunken hookup and he could get over it… that we could get past it. But I told him no. I told him that it wasn’t just some hookup and that it wouldn’t be fair of me to stay with him knowing how I felt about you, and about what we did. I broke his heart… he was such a great guy and to this day I hate that I hurt him but what I really hated was that never once did I regret our night. I felt bad for the people who it hurt but I have never been able to bring myself to regret it.”

Ella closed her eyes momentarily, trying to collect herself before continuing. While Erin tried to take in everything that she was hearing. 

“It’s been five years and I’ve never so much as gone on a date with someone. Any time I would meet someone who seemed to like me, I couldn’t bring myself to say yes to a date. I didn’t think I deserved to be happy after what I did, and honestly I would just think of you and how I’d rather it be you asking me out. I never reached out to you though… because as much as I wanted to tell you all of this five years ago I didn’t believe that I could ever deserve you after walking out on you like I did, and honestly I didn’t think you would answer if I called.” 

“Can I stop you right there…?” Erin interrupted, trying to blink away her tears.   
Ella nodded.  
“I would have answered no matter when you called me. Whether it was the day after, or during senior year. Hell I would have gotten on a plane and flew to you if that’s what you wanted. That one night changed me and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t tried to be with other people because I have. Probably mostly because of Carm forcing me to go out but in the end none of them were you. None of them had you deep blue eyes, they didn’t have your soft hands or your little wrinkles you get around your eyes when you smile. None of them could make me feel the way you did. And Ella don’t ever say that you don’t deserve me because you deserve the world. I know you think you are a terrible person for cheating but we all do things that we shouldn’t and that we can’t take back.”

“I am so sorry Erin. I really am.” 

“I believe you.” 

“Do you… Do you think that maybe I could get another chance someday?” Ella started out, fully prepared to be shut down by the keeper.

Erin answered by leaning over and pressing her lips gently against the forwards.

“Is uh… Is that a yes?” Ella blushed, playing with Erin’s fingers. 

“Yes.”


End file.
